The 2006 IOM Report states that poor sleep is an unmet public health problem and that, "cumulative long- term effects of sleep loss and sleep disorders have been associated with a wide range of deleterious health consequences..." Although sleep is identified as an essential healthy behavior and a key factor in disease prevention in the pediatric population, its importance is frequently under-appreciated by both parents and health care professionals. Unhealthy sleep habits in children often result in insufficient and poor quality sleep, which in turn impacts negatively on mood, behavior, attention, and cognitive outcomes, and on quality of life;however, these deficits may not always be recognized by caregivers and providers as resulting from inadequate sleep. The link between poor sleep and health outcomes such as childhood obesity and increased risk of type 2 diabetes and cardiovascular morbidity is frequently overlooked. The importance of raising the awareness of and focusing on healthy sleep in the pediatric population is essential for several key reasons: " Inadequate sleep is increasingly prevalent in children, particularly in racial and ethnic minority groups, " The potential impact of poor quality sleep on the physical and mental health of children is considerable, " Unhealthy behaviors are empirically linked to insufficient and poor quality sleep in children, " Sleep habits are learned behaviors, which are amenable to behavioral change, and " Healthy sleep behaviors adopted in childhood may help prevent lifelong problems. The course proposed here aims to raise awareness of sleep health for primary care providers and their patients. This program is intended as: 1) a resource to assist primary care pediatricians in identifying sleep habits in children which may be presented as other problem behaviors and, 2) to provide a corresponding site to parents that educates on the importance of good sleep habits for their children. Addressing a key mission of the Pediatric Behavior and Health Promotion Research within NICHD, the proposed program focuses on the importance of healthy pediatric sleep as a core component of healthier lifestyles and a road to disease prevention. This program is particularly relevant in that it addresses core issues related to pediatric sleep and contributions to pediatric behavior. Specific Aims: Aim 1: Develop a clinical content outline for a CME program focusing on promotion of: a) sleep health as a third component of a healthy lifestyle;and b) cultural competence in pediatric health care professionals. Aim 2: Develop the full clinical content and interactivity for a prototype chapter of the Web CME course. Aim 3: Present an innovative approach to learning through storytelling vignettes. Video vignettes, documentary footage and case vignettes will demonstrate how poor sleep is presented. Aim 4: Conduct a set of qualitative interviews prior to and after development of the course material. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: In this Phase I program we will develop a prototype of a CME Web-based course to assist health care providers identify and more effectively manage sleep problems in children. By providing innovative content via an established medium, we aim, through this product, to reach primary care providers facing this important issue as a core component of a healthy lifestyle.